Abraxan
by Gwindel
Summary: La découverte du corps de leur professeur de Divination dans un couloir du cinquième étage par Eliot East et Christa Strauss durant leur ronde aura sut alerté les parents et les médias, ainsi que la Ministre de la Magie, Hermione Granger. Qui est donc l'assassin ? Y aura-t-il de prochaines victimes ? C'est ce que le personnage principal de mon livre essayera de découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les cours avaient reprit. Que les sorciers de Londres, les enfants qui devaient encore en apprendre beaucoup sur le monde, avaient prit le train pour l'Ecosse afin d'entrer dans cette école dont le nom était sur toutes les lèvres : Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que Poudlard ? Une école de sorcellerie située au Royaume-Uni, en Ecosse plus précisément, et où le mage noir le plus craint depuis des siècles est mort : Lord Voldemort, ou de son véritable nom, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Un sang-mêlé qui s'était convaincu être un sorcier de sang-pur, qui détestait ces traîtres à leur sang, et qui méprisait au plus haut point ce qu'il était, le fruit d'un amour sans amour entre une sorcière et un moldu.

Connaissez-vous la vraie histoire ? Un filtre d'amour. Tom est le fruit d'une nuit torride, qui aurait du être pleine d'amour, mais qui pourtant ne l'était pas à cause d'un foutu filtre d'amour. Que des sorcières tombent sous le charme de moldus, cela arrive, mais cela est surtout mal vu. Encore plus, quand ledit moldu ne nous aime pas. Ne nous prête aucune attention, voire, nous fuit comme la peste. Merope Gaunt, qu'elle s'appelait. Cette femme qui a utilisé de l'amortentia sur un moldu du nom de Tom Riddle. Dire que personne ne fut surpris de savoir que le père l'avait abandonnée, l'insultant de ce qu'elle était : une sorcière, serait un euphémisme. Absolument personne ne l'était, et quelle déception pour cette famille qui descendait tout droit du célèbre Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, cette école de magie qui a créer le plus puissant mage noir jamais connu.

Mais ce n'est pas ça, notre histoire. Oh évidement, si je vous raconte cela c'est que ça a un quelconque rapport. Mais tout dévoilé maintenant serait complètement idiot, et terriblement ennuyeux. Je vous suggère donc de rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet, en espérant que vous aillez comprit ma petite histoire un peu plus haut.

Nous sommes donc en 2022, une trentaines d'années après la mort de Voldemort et la bataille de Poudlard, une semaine après la rentrée de l'école de Sorcellerie.

Penchons nous d'abord sur les personnages principaux de cette histoire, si vous le voulez bien. Pour commencer, Evelyn Scamander. Une jolie jeune femme de dix-sept ans maintenant. Le teint aussi pâle que sa mère, Luna Lovegood, et les yeux aussi verts que ceux de son père, Rolf Scamander. Evelyn elle est jolie, elle est douce, elle est gentille et très intelligente mais un petit peu trop renfermée sur elle même. Rolf dit que cela vient de son grand-père, Newt Scamander qui était lui même un Poufsouffle introverti bien que très ouvert d'esprit. Contrairement à ses petits frères de quelques années, pas plus haut que six pommes Lorcan et Lysander, Evelyn est comme la mer calme. Elle sait faire la part des choses, prend son temps pour réfléchir et est une âme beaucoup trop généreuse. Evelyn elle ressemble à un petit bébé, quand elle gonfle les joues ça attendrit plus que ça ne fait peur, de même pour quand elle s'énerve. C'est difficile de la prendre au sérieux dans ces moments-là. Evelyn fait parti de ceux qui, malgré leur difficultés à être entourés de personnes étrangères comme d'amis, ont toujours ce sourire éclatant qui réchauffe le coeur alors que celui-ci est complètement gelé. Mais Evelyn elle réchauffe des coeurs, elle réchauffe des coeurs mais le sien... Qui le réchauffe, le coeur de la blonde ?

Ensuite on a Allyson Crew. Serdaigle, et compagne de chambre d'Evelyn, Allyson est une jeune femme très mature qui fait déjà adulte bien qu'elle soit encore une petite fille au fond. Les réflexions intelligentes ? C'est elle. Les plans compliqués mais qui paient ? C'est elle. Et surtout, Allyson c'est une magnifique jeune femme. Des long cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent au bas du dos, cette magnifique cascade qu'elle prend soin d'entretenir matin et soir elle fait chavirer le coeur des hommes. Beaucoup de garçons, comme un certain blondinet du nom d'Eliot East, mais ça, on ne l'avouera jamais. Elle est tolérante, Allyson. Elle ne pardonne pas aussi facilement qu'Evelyn, mais elle réussi à pardonner. Elle est réfléchie, elle est calme, elle est mature, tout simplement. Du moins c'est ce que l'on croit. Un simple petit problème en quatrième année avec sa compagne de chambre, et voilà que la brune l'évite. Elle ne peut se résoudre à la détesté, et de toutes façons, elle ne peut pas la détesté. Evelyn elle lui fait pitié, lorsqu'elle vient vers elle et qu'elle lui attrape le pan de sa robe de sorcier pour la retenir entre deux cours. Qu'elle lui supplie de lui pardonné, alors qu'elle n'a strictement rien fait. Non, après tout c'est Allyson la fautive, pas elle. Et Allyson, à chaque fois que son ancienne amie l'approche, elle se sent horriblement coupable. Son estomac se retourne, ses mains deviennent moites, et elle détourne le regard, changeant de direction quitte a faire un détour énorme pour l'évité.

Après nous avons Aurianna Anderson. Aurianna, c'est la fille qui ne se laisse pas marché sur les pieds, vous savez, celle qui ose tout dans le groupe. Oui, on est un peu clichés et vieux jeux mais reconnaissez que c'est plutôt drôle, non ? Aurianna elle aurait pu facilement aller à Gryffondor, elle aurait aussi très bien pu aller à Serdaigle, parce qu'elle est pas conne Aurianna, elle a juste le sang-chaud. Mais Aurianna c'est plutôt une Poufsouffle dans l'âme. Elle est fidèle Aurianna, elle est loyale, elle est fair-play et surtout elle est positive. Batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, et préfète de celle-ci, Aurianna c'est une fille qui fait peur. Des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus c'est une jeune fille charmante. D'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas Britannique mais Australienne, son accent lui donne donc encore plus de charme. Aurianna, elle adore Allyson et Evelyn plus que tout. Mais les tensions et les secrets entre elles un peu moins, c'est pour ça que la rousse à choisi de prendre ses distances. Restant essentiellement avec Adam East le frère jumeau d'Eliot, James, Evengéline et Eliot. Dire que cet éloignement ne l'affecte pas serait un énorme mensonge, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que sous les conseils d'Adam, elle a commencé à renouer un lien avec Evelyn. Allyson étant totalement fermée sur ses positions.

Puis vient les jumeaux. Les meilleurs amis de James Sirius Potter, Eliot et Adam East. Eliot et Adam c'est le feu et la glace, le jour et la nuit, le froid et la chaleur. Ce sont des véritables contraires, qui pourtant se complètent parfaitement bien. Vous me direz, ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien. Eliot il est calme, c'est comme l'alter-ego d'Allyson. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas la même façon de penser. Adam c'est le plus égocentrique, le plus irréfléchi. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est bien trouvé avec Aurianna. Tout deux Gryffondor, Eliot à certains doutes quant à sa présence au seins de la maison des rouges et or, mais soit, il fait avec. Il ne l'avouera sans doute jamais maintenant, mais durant sa première année sa plus grande peur était sans doute de devoir être séparé de son frère. Mais évidemment au fil des années les deux garçons se sont trouvé beaucoup de différences, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Eliot passe particulièrement son temps avec Collin Mike, un Gryffondor de septième année aussi.

Et enfin, la star si puis-je dire, de cette histoire, James Sirius Potter. James Sirius porte bien son nom, parce qu'il semblerait qu'il ai hérité de cet éternel esprit d'optimiste de son grand-père et de l'un de ses oncles nommé Sirius Black. Si il y a bien une chose qu'on ne retire pas à James Potter, ce sont ses grandes idées pour énervé son monde. Il n'étudie pas, il ne révise pas et n'écoute pas en cours et pourtant il s'en tire toujours avec des optimal. Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne que le fils aîné d'Harry Potter soit envoyé à Gryffondor, et ce petit plus fit de lui un garçon adulé. Il enchaîne les conquêtes comme il pourrait enchaîner les points dans un match de Quidditch. C'est comme si James Fleamont Potter c'était réincarné en ce petit bout d'homme. Mais James Sirius, même si il laisse paraître assez souvent qu'il a l'air d'un idiot sans cervelle qui ne pense qu'à lui, un arrogant garçon qui ne se gêne pas pour exhibé devant tout le monde son sang et son lien de parenté à Harry Potter, c'est loin d'être un idiot. James quand il veut, il peut être mature. Oui, bon, quand il veut mais c'est déjà un bon début selon moi.

Mais bon, maintenant que nous avons présenter tout le monde, les autres personnages viendront après, rassurez-vous. Je vous propose d'avancer un peu plus dans l'histoire.

* * *

\- Vous avez entendu cette histoire ?

Une petite voix, qui fait légèrement gamin, sans doute une troisième année. Evelyn posa son regard vert sur la personne qu'elle avait repéré à sa table, chuchotant pas si bas que ça ce qu'elle avait entendu en descendant du dortoir des Serdaigle ce matin.

\- Mme Cameron aurait été retrouvée dans un couloir du cinquième étage, nue, et couverte de sang. De son sang.

La dernière partie avait été prononcée avec beaucoup de précaution, mais trop tard, Evelyn en avait déjà entendu assez pour se douter que c'était le sien. L'agitation dans Poudlard suite à cette attaque fut monstre, plusieurs élèves prirent cela à la rigolade, disant que c'était sans doute un exercice. Tandis que d'autres prenait cette nouvelle vraiment à coeur. Après tout Madame Cameron la professeur de divination était plus ou moins appréciée de tout les élèves de l'école, sans compter le fait qu'elle était nouvelle. Mais rapidement la nouvelle avait prit beaucoup plus d'ampleur, selon certains élèves, le ministère de la magie avait été prévenu, et une enquête avait été ouverte. Et au même moment, durant le petit déjeuner, les hiboux des élèves avant rapporter de l'autre bout de l'Angleterre des journaux où la une de chacun était le meurtre de Poudlard. Tout le monde en parlait, et beaucoup de parents songeaient déjà à faire revenir leur enfants chez eux. Sans doute qu'aucuns parents ne souhaitaient que leur enfant finisse comme Mimi Geignarde, tués par un élève dans les toilettes du château.

Minerva McGonagall avait fortement renforcer la sécurité. Poudlard avait eu assez de problèmes et de scandales pour en essuyer un autre en ces temps de paix. Et pourtant, quelqu'un, dans l'ombre leur déclarait la guerre. En effet Eliot et Christa, les préfet-en-chef cette année n'avait pas remarqué le petit détail qui ressortaient plus qu'un autre. Trop choqués par la vision d'un corps nu, mutilé et ensanglanté sans l'ombre d'un doute. Un petit papier, posé soigneusement près du corps de leur professeur avait été laissé par l'assassin au coeur de pierre.

 **Le seigneur des ténèbres nous a laissé un héritier, qui reprendra bien vite le flambeau.**

Que la note disait. Sans plus attendre, la nouvelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie avait convoqué au plus vite Harry Potter et Hermione Granger dans son bureau, ainsi que les directeurs de maisons.

\- Nous devons être prudents, _confia la vieille dame visiblement prise de panique et dépassée par les événements._  
\- Evidement professeur... Avez-vous des soupçons quant à l'identité de l'héritier qu'aurait laisser Tom Riddle ?  
\- Pas la moindre... Il me semble que nous ayons un Gaunt qui a été inscrit en même temps que James Sirius... _Elle lança à Harry, un regard appuyé qui n'eut que l'effet de tendre l'Auror qu'il était devenu_ , Newt, il me semble.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, de même que Neville Longbottom alors qu'il lançait à Hermione un regard entendu. D'ailleurs celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Newt est un élève de Gryffondor, et, je doute qu'il soit impliqué de près ou de loin au meurtre de Mme Cameron si vous voulez mon avis, _fit Neville en haussant légèrement les sourcils_ , il est aussi innocent que Molly Weasley, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour rien si ils restent ensemble en permanence.  
\- Ca ne prouve rien Neville, _marmonna Hermione assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre_ , ce qui m'interpelle le plus c'est que la famille Gaunt est censée être éteinte depuis des siècles...  
\- Ce n'est pas faux, mais rien ne nous dit que le frère de Merope Gaunt n'avait pas d'enfants.

Harry haussa les épaules, l'argument que venait de sortir le professeur Slughorn n'était pas faux. A aucun moment ils n'avaient essayé d'en savoir plus sur la mère de Tom Riddle, et par conséquent, sur sa famille du côté maternelle. Tout ce que l'on savait, c'est qu'il était un sang-mêlé et qu'il s'était convaincu lui même d'être un sang-pur. Il tuait quiconque lui rappelait qu'il était sang-mêlé, et il haïssait les nés-moldus.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Morfin, non ? _S'enquit Fillius Flitwick, s'avançant un peu plus dans la salle._  
\- Exact. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons devoir surveillé ce Newt de très près.

Neville hocha la tête, c'était normal. Ils avaient raison, ils devaient prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Ils devaient assurer leurs arrières pour éviter de se faire prendre par surprise. Mais une question suscitait dans la tête de tout les adultes présent dans cette pièce. Une question qu'évidement personne n'osa poser, elle leur faisait trop peur et ils n'avaient pas envie de croire à l'éventualité qu'un nouveau règne se prépare. Qu'une nouvelle guerre devra être à envisagée. Ils ne savaient rien. Qui étaient les victimes, qui étaient les cibles, comment faire pour reconnaître les méchants des gentils ? Le flou total, l'incompréhension, l'appréhension d'une nouvelle ère aussi sombre que la dernière. Ces années de paix leur avaient presque fait oublié dans quel monde ils vivaient. La vie est cruelle, et rien n'est fait au hasard.

* * *

 _15 Septembre 2022, couloir du cinquième étage, 23h20._

 _Horrible, écoeurant, dégoûtant, sale, rebutant, immonde. Oui, immonde. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air, et Eliot et Christa n'étaient certainement pas prêts à voir ce qu'ils allaient malheureusement voir. Est-ce que cela avait-il été fait exprès ? Est-ce que c'était... Un avertissement ? Aucune idée, on ne pouvait pas mettre de mot là-dessus. On pouvait juste dire que c'était horrible, que c'était écoeurant et que ce n'était pas la peine de montrer ça à des élèves. A des enfants._

 _Le corps mutilé du professeur Cameron était exposé, crucifié sur le mur du cinquième étage, nu. Aucun sort n'avait été lancé. Si ce n'est le sortilège impardonnable Endoloris. Empoisonnée, puis ensuite mutilée ? Non. Elle avait l'air d'avoir souffert, énormément. Mutilée, et après tuée ? Non plus. Mutilée... Torturée, souillée et ensuite tuée ? Peut-être. Sans doute... On ne pouvait pas faire plus cruel, non ?_

 _Mais qui ? Qui aurait bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Un mangemort ? Impossible qu'il y en ai un dans l'enceinte du château, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le professeur de Divination avait été torturée, mutilée et tuée sauvagement dans la nuit du 15 au 16 Septembre 2022. Il n'y avait eu aucun incident jusqu'à présent. Depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, aucun crime n'avait été commit. Aucun crime aussi monstrueux, du moins._

* * *

 _16 Septembre, Infirmerie, 10h16._

Christa Strauss n'avait pas pour habitude de voir des choses dans ce genre. Non, Christa Strauss était une élève studieuse, proche des autres et toujours prête à aider son prochain. Une sorte d'ange tombé du ciel. Une petit douceur dont il faut prendre soin. Alors pour elle, voir ce corps mutilé juste là, sur ce mur... Elle était clairement à deux doigts de s'effondrée, au lieu de ça elle s'est accrochée à Eliot comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si, si elle venait à le lâcher, elle tomberait tellement bas qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais la remontée. Et surtout, après avoir trouvé les toilettes les plus proches, elle avait vomit. Quand Eliot lui avait dit qu'il allait chercher des professeurs et qu'il la laisserait seules ici, elle avait paniqué, lui avait attrapé la manche et lui avait demandé de rester. Elle l'avait même supplié, et je pèse mes mots.

\- Miss Strauss ? Vous devez sortir, à présent.  
\- ... N-Non madame je-  
\- Je sais que ce que vous avez vu vous a profondément choquée. Je le suis moi même, _admit fermement Mme Pomfresh, les poings sur les hanches_. Mais je suis navrée de vous dire que mon infirmerie n'est pas un dortoir. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de retourner en cours, pour l'instant. Vous pouvez très bien aller vous reposez dans votre chambre. Tout le corps enseignant comprendra, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, votre ami, Eliot East, a dit qu'il prendrait des notes des cours pour vous.

Ce meurtre, tout le monde en entendrait parler. Tout le monde donnerait sa version de l'histoire, mais aucune sera la bonne. Ou pas.

Une seule question.

Qui a tué Mme Cameron ?


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Weasley deuxième du nom est l'une de ces filles naïves, qui ne fait attention à rien et qui se fit à son instinct en se qui concerne ses fréquentations. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant de la voir souvent pleurer parce que son petit-ami ne s'était pas révélé être à la hauteur de sa grande personne. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la famille Weasley était l'une des familles de sang-mêlés les plus renommée. Lorsque l'on parlait des Weasley, on n'entendait plus cet unique appellation qui les suivait comme une ombre. " Traîtres à leur sang ", pendant combien de temps avait-on appelé cette famille comme ça ? Beaucoup trop longtemps sans doute, bien que cela ne les dérange pas particulièrement.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, malgré toutes les mauvaises expériences que Molly Weasley ai pu enchaîner, elle ne changea pas d'un pouce continuant de devenir amie avec n'importe qui. Ce fut donc comme ça que Molly devint amie avec Evelyn, au détour d'un couloir alors que l'une ne regardait pas où elle marchait et que l'autre discutait avec passion d'un sujet sans faire attention à son entourage. Une rencontre simple et totalement banale, et tout ça c'est passé durant cette période où Allyson évitait la blonde. Dire que la Scamander a trouvé en Molly une nouvelle amie ne serait pas mentir, elle l'affectionne beaucoup, elle et sa petite bande de piles électriques.

Le seize Septembre fut dur, une semaine à peine, et déjà elles étaient toutes deux fatiguées. La surprise de cette journée fut l'agitation sans nom dans le château. Des messes basses, des coups d'oeils furtifs dirigés vers Eliot East qui prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son jumeau et de James. La tension ? On la sentait partout où on allait, et presque aucun cours n'avait été tenu ce jour-là. Outre les pleurs de beaucoup d'élèves appréciant les cours de divination que la jeune femme donnait, beaucoup se posait des questions. Est-ce que l'assassin était un élève ? Où même un professeur ? On ne regardait plus personne de la même manière, on dévisageait les personnes qu'on ne connaissait pas, et on sursautait dès que quelqu'un nous touchait l'épaule par surprise.

Et puis d'un autre côté, il y avait ceux qui souhaitait connaître la vérité. Qui étaient courageux, et qui montaient des plans pour aller dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Couloir où l'accès était interdit maintenant que c'était une scène de crime. Mais évidement, ce détail n'arrêta pas James Sirius Potter pour autant. Si Harry avait fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en donnant la cape d'invisibilité à son fils, la plus grosse bêtise fut celle de la donné à James et non à Albus. Pourquoi ? Parce que James il cédait facilement. Combien de fois Molly, Fred ou même Roxanne lui avaient déjà demandé de lui prêter cette foutue cape pour des excuses toutes aussi bateau les unes que les autres ? Il ne les comptaient plus pour être honnête.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était à James d'avoir une idée de merde. Et il savait parfaitement qui allait répondre présent pour ce plan foireux. C'était évident, qu'ils le seraient après tout. Enquêté par eux même sur le meurtre de Mme Cameron, y a vraiment que les gryffondor pour te sortir un truc pareil tout sourire. Le courage, et surtout la bêtise de ces rouges et or finira par les perdre. Seul petit bémol, James savait qu'à tout les coups il ne serait pas seul au grand dam d'Eliot. Donc les voilà, assis ici en cercle dans la salle sur demande, en face d'une énorme table ronde – sans doute pour se donner un léger style, à planifier un plan pour ce soir.

\- Je suis surpris que tu aies répondu à mon appel Allyson, sinon. _Fit le binoclard en se penchant légèrement sur la table._  
\- J'ai répondu parce qu'au fond, ça m'intrigue aussi.

Non pas qu'Allyson ai un goût prononcé pour les problèmes, mais cette fois-ci c'était intriguant. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, mademoiselle la préfète des Serdaigle était assise à côté de Dominique Weasley qui ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à la conversation. En fait elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Eliot aussi était surpris, il savait qu'Allyson était un peu - beaucoup - plus à cheval sur les règles. Mais soit, elle savait ce qu'elle encourrait en étant ici. Elle savait les risques qu'elle prenait. Le plus étonnant, de toutes façons, fut surtout de voir Evelyn Scamander à la table. Elle jouait nerveusement avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier, ses yeux bleus rivés sur la table, trouvant sans doute plus intéressant de la regarder que de lever les yeux vers l'assemblée. A ses côtés, Aurianna Anderson et Molly Weasley était toutes deux comme James, penchées sur la table et appuyées sur leurs coudes à attendre les idées de chacun.

\- Bon, Eliot... Comment va Christa ?

Ce fut Dominique qui brisa le petit silence qui s'était installé entre eux, prenant des nouvelles de son amie. Allyson, à la mention de la blonde releva la tête, intéressée. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle pose la question à Eliot ? De toutes les personnes présentes, sérieusement. Oh, c'est vrai que c'était Eliot qui était avec Christa à ce moment-là, et pas Aurianna. Maudissant silencieusement les professeurs d'avoir mit les préfets en chefs ensemble pour les rondes, la brune releva son regard bleu nuit sur le blond qui, visiblement, la regardait un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il soupira en profitant pour détourner le regard de manière naturelle.

\- Elle est encore choquée. Elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Il me semble qu'Evengéline s'occupe de lui donner les cours qu'elle manque. Dans tout les cas, j'ai dis que je prendrais des notes aussi donc bon.

Ladite Evengéline, une jeune fille au cheveux colorés hocha la tête, une boule de cristal juste devant elle. Posée sur un coussin de la même couleur que sa teinture, bleu clair, à l'air particulièrement doux. James se contenta d'hocher la tête. Raison de plus pour retrouver ce meurtrier, il avait touché une gryffondor. La préfète en chef qui plus est, et une amie, une très bonne amie à eux. Elle n'était certes qu'un dommage collatéral, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'ait choquée. Profondément, à tel point qu'elle avait arrêter de suivre ce qu'elle trouvait de plus intéressant à Poudlard : Les cours.

\- Des gens ont déjà des idées sur le possible meurtrier ? _Finit par demander James en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez._  
\- Déjà, vous pensez que c'est un élève ou un professeur ?

Un silence suivit la question qu'Adam avait posé. Personne n'oserait pensé qu'un professeur soit le coupable, bien que vu l'état dans lequel était le corps, il y avait pu de chance que ça soit un élève qui ai fait tout ça. Personne n'osa se regarder dans les yeux, et le silence devenait plus lourd à mesure que les minutes passaient. Seulement, ce fut Evelyn qui brisa le silence. Sa petite voix résonna dans la salle sur demande.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit un professeur... Qu'est-ce que cela leur apporterait, de tué un autre professeur dès la rentrée ?  
\- On ne compte plus les malades qui vivent dans ce monde de nos jours, Evelyn. _Fit remarqué la rousse à sa gauche.  
_ \- Aurianna marque un point.

Ladite Aurianna grimaça. Le ton qu'avait employé la brune pour s'adresser à Evelyn lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Comment est-ce qu'Allyson Crew, qui était avant un soleil pour tout Poudlard, avait pu devenir aussi froide qu'un énorme bloc de glace ? Aucune idée. Et le fait de ne pas savoir ça l'énervait beaucoup la petite Aurianna. Même si elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas le laisser transparaître, les personnes qui la connaissait un minimum pourraient facilement dire que ça lui pesait. Que ces années avec ce trio lui manquait quand bien même elles ne s'entendaient plus toutes les trois. Mais comme Dominique le lui avait bien fait comprendre, autant à elle qu'à Allyson, cette année était la dernière, et après ça elles n'auraient sans doute que des regrets. Il fallait que l'une confronte l'autre. Que cette histoire de premier année cesse une bonne fois pour toute. Voyez, même James et Eliot avaient fait la paix.

\- Je sais pas trop vous, mais moi je suis d'avis qu'un serpentard est dans le coup.  
\- Bon sang James, arrête de toujours accusé les serpentard ! _Grogna Molly en relevant son regard bleu sur lui._

Une grimace s'installa sur le visage du brun alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Molly Weasley deuxième du nom n'était vraiment pas comme leur grand-mère. Molly Weasley, c'était une mère de famille forte et au tempérament de feu. Lui marcher sur les pieds ? C'était un impossible, sauf si vous vouliez amèrement le regretter. Et puis à côté on avait Molly Weasley deuxième du nom , beaucoup plus douce, trop gentille... Trop naïve. Et sans doute un peu idiote, aussi ?

\- Je peux voir qui a fait le coup avec ma boule de cristal si vous vou...  
\- Sans vouloir te vexée, Evengéline, on préfèrerait quelque chose de plus fiable.

Outrée, l'extravertie porta une main sur sa poitrine tout en fronçant les sourcils, faisant comprendre à Collin que son commentaire venait tout juste de lui déchirer le coeur. Il aurait sans aucun doute accepter d'avoir un peu d'aide, surtout si c'était une voyante mais vu les circonstances vallait mieux éviter. Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de James qui lança un regard à sa meilleure amie, celle-ci lui répondit par un magnifique geste vulgaire dont on connait tous la signification. Geste qui vallut un roulement d'yeux de la part d'Allyson.

\- Si personne n'a d'idées, je m'en vais. _Déclara la préfète de Serdaigle en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever.  
_ \- J'ai une idée.

Par Merlin, quelle merde. Allyson retenu son souffle lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux verts clair d'Eliot East. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà dit qu'elle adorait cette couleur ? Oui sans doute un bon nombre de fois maintenant, seulement dans sa tête mais cela comptait tout de même non ? Non. Elle avait l'impression de se faire sondée du regard actuellement, d'être mise à nue. Elle avait l'impression qu'Eliot pourrait à n'importe quel moment déballé tout ses secrets, et annoncer en publique que madame était en réalité meurtrit de l'intérieur et complètement dépassée par les événements.

Elle le montrait pas, la petite brune, mais au fond elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'en aller le plus vite et le plus loin possible sans regarder en arrière. Au diable les promesses, au diable les amours, au diable les résultats scolaires. Elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle aurait pu faire dans sa culotte. Mais Allyson, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas préfète-en-chef était – et resterait le pilier des préfets. Elle se devait de rassurer les premier, deuxième et troisième années. Ainsi que prendre la relève quand les novice faisaient mal le boulot. Avec Allyson ils avaient l'équivalent de trois préfets en chef.

Le simple fait de croisé ses yeux vert fit rougir la brune qui détourna bien vite le regard. Ce qui ne passa pas innaperçu aux yeux de Dominique et d'Adam qui esquissèrent tout les deux un sourire alors qu'ils fixaient la brune. Le blond préféra ne pas s'en formaliser ou avoir une quelconque réaction à celle de la brune, et se tourna naturellement vers James qui s'était penché vers lui, toute ouïe.

\- Je vous suggère trois plans. _Commença le binoclard blond en redressant ses lunettes sur nez – geste que copia son accolyte brun._ Le premier, espionner un suspect. Et ayant été sur la scène de crime, je pourrais mettre ma main à coupé que c'est un professeur. Lequel, après, j'en sais rien. Le deuxième, se rendre sur la scène de crime. La nuit de préférence, pour voir si le tueur n'a pas laisser d'indices et surtout en espérant que les Aurors n'ont pas déjà tout trouvé.  
\- Les Aurors ? Pourquoi est-ce que les Aurors auraient déjà tout trouver ? _Demanda James en haussant les sourcils._  
\- Je sais pas si je dois relever sa question ou pas... _Souffla Eliot dans sa barbe, malgré tout assez fort pour que son jumeau Adam l'entende en pouffe de rire._ Peut-être parce que ton père, le grand Harry Potter est intervenu dans cette enquête ? Il était là, ce matin dans le bureau de McGo', James. _Reprit Eliot un peu plus fort cette fois-ci._  
\- Sérieux ? Par le slip de Dumbledore, je pense que ça sera un peu trop tard pour la scène de crime dans ce cas-là.

Un haussement d'épaules de la part du préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor, et il reprit.

\- Le troisième, c'est d'aller fouiller le bureau de Mme Cameron. Je sais qu'ils l'ont pas fouillé parce qu'ils sont parti assez précipitement, après avoir vu le couloir du cinquième étage.  
\- Pourquoi poas faire des équipes ? _Proposa rapidement Molly._  
\- Des équipes ? J'en suis !

Evidemment James Potter, ça n'étonne personne. Il l'avait dit avec ce sourire qu'il affiche toujours quand il fier de faire quelque chose d'excitant. Et pour cette fois-ci il l'avait aussi, comme pour les autres fois. Parce qu'on se doute bien que James Sirius est un véritable cancre, et que les mauvais coups il les enchaîne sans aucun problème.

\- Tu rentreras dans le bureau de Mme Cameron avec moi, James.  
\- Quoi, pourquoi ? Je voulais espionné le suspect moi ! S'écria le brun en sautant littéralement de sa chaise.  
\- Parce que t'es trop excité, je vois bien le plan tombé à l'eau par ta faute.  
\- Je vois la confiance règne entre meilleurs amis, monsieur East.

Eliot ne releva pas, se tournant simplement vers le reste du groupe. James de son côté se rassit sur sa chaise bras croisés et joues gonflées tel un enfant à qui on aurait interdit de toucher à son nouveau jouet.

\- Qui vient avec nous, pour le bureau ? Faudrait des filles parce qu'elles sont plus silencieuses. En général.  
\- Evelyn elle est calme, elle ira avec vous !  
\- Pardon ?

La petite voix fluette de la jeune blonde s'était fait entendre alors que Molly Weasley hochait la tête, sûre d'elle. Le problème c'est pas qu'elle avait tort, oh non. Le problème c'était juste qu'Evelyn elle voulait pas rester avec James. Certes il y aurait Eliot alors ça pourrait changer la donne, sans doute... Mais, et si Eliot devait faire le guet ? Parce que James était véritablement incompétent pour ce qui est de la discrètion, en revanche sa rapidité à trouver quelque chose était impressionnante.

\- Je préférerais inspecter le couloir du cinqui-  
\- Eve, on t'a déjà dit que le couloir est sans doute vide maintenant que les Aurors sont passés.  
\- Mais on sait jamais si il y a encore...  
\- Eve, discute pas, je viens avec vous, si tu veux.

Oh, Aurianna Anderson. Quelle femme, quelle amie en or. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Serdaigle alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Les poufsouffle, toujours là quand vous avez besoin d'eux c'est indégnable.

\- Pour le couloir ? _Demanda Eliot après avoir donné à Evelyn un coup d'oeil rapide._  
\- Collin, moi et Dominique ! Et Adam, aussi ? _Fit Evengéline en se penchant vers les nommés._

Adam haussa les épaules. Dominique de même, quant à Collin il hocha la tête.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, Molly, Fred, Roxanne et Allyson seront chargés de l'espionnage.  
\- Toujours Fred qui a les bons trucs, c'est dingue.  
\- James cesse de faire l'enfant et tient toi à ce qu'on a prévu.  
\- Gngngn, tient toi à ce qu'on a prévu. Franchement Eliot, t'es pas sympa.  
\- J'ai jamais dis que j'étais sympa, il me semble.

Bon, la réunion touchait donc à sa fin. James se leva, s'étirant légèrement alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Bon, la réunion est terminée. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas d'être discret !  
\- Dit-il.  
\- Eliot faudrait vraiment que t'apprenne à fermer ta-  
\- Bonne nuit. _Lança sèchement Allyson qui se leva à son tour._

Le bonne nuit d'Allyson poussa sans doute les autres à se lever et aller dans leur dortoir aussi. Quant aux préfets, préfètes et préfet-en-chef, ils se dirigèrent simplement vers le bureau des professeurs pour prendre leur parcours pour leur ronde.

Demain, les plans allaient être lancés.


End file.
